A night in the woods
by Princess Celebrian
Summary: This is my first attempt at a serious romance. Well at least I think it is serious! So r/r


An: Hmm what can I say, I don't own anything you remember from books or fics. Well I own some of the other you might recognize.  
  
Legolas was on guard for the fourth time this night. The reason for this was he did need sleep. He yearned for it. He couldn't get the boy at Helm's deep out of his mind. The boy bravely refused help about his arrow wound he received there. Gandalf finally convicted him to have him look at it. Why did Gandalf laugh when he was healing him? Does it really matter? The boy went to Northwood, yet hadn't heard of Artemis. He looked like Artemis, the waves in his black hair, down to his hazel eyes, which dictated his mood. He in fact rivaled Legolas in how many Yrches he slain. That wasn't the reason he couldn't get him out of his mind. Was it the fact his hair was just like a Lothlorien archer, yet he said he was from Rivendel? Or was it the fact he turned Legolas on? Elf weren't suppose to have a sex drive, but hadn't this person make him what to get up his vow never to love anyone but Artemis. Aragorn stirred. He bolted up and saw Legolas sitting their.  
  
"They made you have watch again?" Aragorn sleepishly yawned.  
  
"Yes, Aragorn." Legolas said through his teeth.  
  
"I'll take watch, you need rest, Prince Legolas." Aragorn ushered over to his sleeping blanket.  
  
"I rather go for a walk, Aragorn. You don't have to call me Prince just because we are in Mirkwood." Legolas started to a clearing some forty yards away.  
  
"It's proper, Prince." Aragorn smiled. He knew Legolas wanted to give up princedom.  
  
"I don't care about being proper." Legolas walked to the clearing. His blonde hair rustled in the wind. He heard some one behind him. He turned around and there was the boy from Helm's deep. "Why have you been following us for three days."  
  
"I wanted to see you." The boy sheepishly replied. This boy must have a thing for Legolas too. He looked just as Artemis did when they first had an adventure in the woods.  
  
"Well you see me now." Legolas said bitterly.  
  
"I wanted to tell you I did see Artemis at school." Legolas came closer. "She wanted to come to Helm's deep but Aragorn wouldn't let her. She made me go for her."  
  
"Knowing Artemis she would have dressed-up as an guy to come. She loved the fight." Legolas got even closer. The boy looked up and grinned.  
  
"Who says I'm not Artemis?" the boy almost laughed. "I have ways of proving that."  
  
"Like what?" Legolas barked. This young boy was saying that he was Artemis, How dare he!  
  
"Remember the time we made out when we was suppose to be doing our math homework. Also that your dick is as big as an.." Legolas put a hand over the person's mouth. (Well I can't say her or his)  
  
"Yes, I remember. If you are Artemis then you'll remember what is the best band of bow?" Legolas looked down. Artemis always went against most critics in this.  
  
"Duh, only Mirkwood. Their bows are awesome! Northwood bows suck ice!" The person giggled. It was Artemis.  
  
"Oh my god, Artemis." He walked over and kissed her. "What has happen to you since you left Mirkdel high?"  
  
"Went to Northwood, came the best pain in the ass, that gets good grades, just like at Mirkdel. I lived with my aunt Nimardie, during breaks and hung out with Haldir. You know Haldir has the biggest crush on my aunt?" Artemis laughed. She snuggled up to Legolas. How she longed to be in his arms for so long. "What's happened to you? Other than the whole fellowship thing."  
  
  
  
"Everyone thinks I'm gay since I haven't gone out with a girl since you left. Balahir is just as annoying as usually, he is now getting married and we are going to it."  
  
"That's all over the papers. He's marrying a hobbit. Frodo isn't too happy about it. She held Legolas closer.  
  
"I don't care about Balahir, nor Frodo." Legolas threw down his bow.  
  
"Still playful." She took off her top. Legolas couldn't help it but glancing down. Her chest was playful bouncing there. Legolas took off his shirt. His muscles shined in the moonlight. She hugged him. He felt a newfound joy just hugging there without a top on. She quickly removed his pants.  
  
[cut to Aragon]  
  
Aragorn glared into the fire. What was taking Legolas so long? He should have been back form his walk an hour ago. Aragorn heard a girl squeal. What the hell was going on? He started to the clearing but stopped. He heard orcs, but all orcs were dead since Sauron died. An orc jumped at him. Aragorn quickly slain him. He went on to the clearing. There he saw a Legolas and the boy from Helm's deep lying there.  
  
"Holy shit!" Aragorn screamed. It woke up the "boy" with start. "He" turned red and woke up Legolas.  
  
"Um, hi Aragorn?" Legolas ventured. He too turned a shade of red never saw on an elf before.  
  
"Enjoy your walk?" Aragorn laughed.  
  
"Yes, quite well." Legolas stood up. The "boy" sheepishly stood up next to him. The 'boy' came up to Legolas' head. He obviously still had to grow some more, "he" was only as tall as an female elf!  
  
"I must go now, my school is about one mile away and I must get there before dawn." The "boy" ran off.  
  
"Never, mention this to anyone." Legolas blushed.  
  
"I won't, customarily, to Artemis." Aragorn and Legolas returned to camp.  
  
An: that was my first attempt at any thing even close to a smut story. Please r/r so I can know if I should write more! 


End file.
